The purpose of the Pathology Core is to provide comprehensive histopathological support to all the five projects of this proposal. The services will include routine tissue preparation, staining, laser capture rnicrodisseetion, and immunohistochemistry. In addition, two very important areas of specialization of the Core will be preparation of tissue arrays, and development of immunohistochemistry assays for new antibodies. All these tasks play a central role in the experimental designs of all the projects, and the latter two are critical to the feasibility of some of the aims in individual projects. Overall this core will process 10,000 human and animal tissue samples and process and interpret 20,000 slides. We believe that this core is essential to ensure cost efficiency as well as providing the best quality of results for this large workload. We have the necessary laboratory space, equipment, and human resources in terms of expert pathologists and histoteclmologists to successfully manage this work.